La Chica de la Veta
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Peeta está nervioso, tiene temor de dejar a sus padres. Aferrado a los pantalones de su padre no quiere asistir a clases, pero sólo una voz consiguió que todo cambiase. ¿Qué sintió Peeta cuando conoció a Katniss? ¿Cómo cambió su vida? Peeta POV.


**La chica de la veta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Peeta está nervioso por ser su primer día en la escuela, tiene temor de dejar a sus padres porque claramente no confía en sus hermanos. Aferrado a los pantalones de su padre no quiere asistir a clases, pero sólo una voz consiguió que todo cambiase. ¿Qué sintió Peeta cuando conoció a Katniss? Peeta POV.

**Disclaimer:** Los hermosos personajes que aquí ustedes leen no me pertenecen, sino que son de la ídola de Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente dejé volar mi imaginación y lo compartí con ustedes.

* * *

><p><em>One Short dedicado a las chicas del grupo de facebook: Real or not real?<em>

* * *

><p>Mi mamá me había dicho que era el primer día que acompañaría a mis hermanos en la escuela, llevaba una semana diciéndomelo una y otra vez sin descanso, parecía que era ella la que quería convencerse de que sería mi primer día en ese horrible edificio que siempre tenía la apariencia de que se fuera a caer. La verdad, es que no quería ir a ninguna parte, yo quería quedarme a mirar como mi papá hacía el pan, a lo mejor me dejaba un pedacito de masa para hacer algún monito con él, pero mi mamá insistía en que tenía que ir y por más que esperé que mi papá se opusiera a la idea, eso no ocurrió.<p>

La tarde anterior a que fuese a la escuela, mi papá y yo estuvimos amasando el pan para la tarde, yo sólo le pasaba los ingredientes y de vez en cuando me permitía cortar los pancitos con los moldes, pero ese día me dejó amasar un pancito especial para que pudiese llevar a la escuela.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir con mis hermanos? —le dije mientras la masa se pegaba en mis manos.

—Porque tienes que aprender de nuestra historia, hijo, entonces cuando seas grande y hagas el pan, sabrás el significado de tener algo que echarse a la boca después de todo lo que ocurrió —dijo papá mientras ponía la lata en el horno.

Ese día no entendí lo que papá dijo, yo sólo quería quedarme con él y no veía la necesidad de ir a la escuela y conocer al resto de los niños del distrito. No me gustaba estar sólo con mis hermanos, ellos nunca hacían cosas buenas, siempre me culpaban cuando se apagaba el fuego del horno y mi mamá me castigaba por culpa de ellos. Estaba seguro que en la escuela sería exactamente lo mismo y mi papá no estaría para defenderme.

—¿Irás a dejarme? —le dije esa mañana a mi papá.

Él me miró con sus ojos azules igual que el color del cielo y sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no parecía realmente de felicidad.

—Sí, hijo, tú madre se quedará a cargo de la panadería por esta vez —uno de los hermanos de Peeta se burló de él en ese mismo instante —. No te burles de tu hermano, he hecho esto con todos mis hijos y si sigo vivo para ese entonces lo seguiré haciendo con mis nietos.

Antes de marcharnos mi mamá quiso hablar a solas conmigo, mis hermanos y mi papá se quedaron de pie junto a la puerta, mientras yo iba de la mano de mi mamá.

—Quiero que escuches bien, Peeta y no me desobedezcas esta vez ¿Está bien? —sonrió agachándose para hablarme más de cerca. Asentí en silencio para que ella continuase —. En la escuela van niños de todas partes del distrito, sólo quiero que hables con los niños que se parezcan a ti ¿Entiendes?

—¿Cómo que se parezcan a mí?

—Hay niños que viven en "La Veta", Peeta, son todos morenos, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, quiero que no te acerques a ellos, pueden tener enfermedades e incluso hasta piojos, así que no hables con los niños que sean así, tus amigos tienen que parecerse a ti ¿Entiendes? —sonrió mi madre apretándome un cachete.

—Sí, mamá —dije antes de volver con mi papá y tomarle la mano.

Cuando caminamos hacía el edificio que se llamaba escuela, había muchos padres dejando por primera vez a sus hijos. Algunas mamás lloraban y otras les daban lo poco y nada que tenían para comer. Mi papá me sostenía de la mano y caminábamos juntos, mis hermanos se fueron más rápido y los perdimos entre la gente, quizá les daba vergüenza ir con su papá a la escuela.

Cuando hicimos la fila para ser llamados, nos dividimos en hombres y mujeres, la mayoría de las madres acompañaban a sus hijas, era extraño que los padres fueran a dejar a sus hijos, mi papá había dejado el trabajo por venir a dejarme, otros, sencillamente, no podían darse ese lujo.

—¿Ves a esa niñita que está allí? —dijo papá.

Me alcé en puntas para ver sobre el resto de los niños que me impedían ver la fila de las niñas, pero no pude ver quién era, entonces mi papá me corrió un poco y vi a una niña de pelo oscuro, morena y de ojos oscuros igual que su cabello, era una niña de la veta, como mi mamá me había dicho, no debía juntarme con ella, pero se veía muy limpia y ordenada. Llevaba un vestido rojo a cuadros y tenía dos trenzas que ordenaban su cabello, las trenzas estaban amarradas con cintas rojas del mismo tono que su vestidito.

— ¿Ves a esa niñita? Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero —sonrió mientras las marcas de sus arrugas y su rostro cansado mostraron que más que una sonrisa era una mueca.

—¿Un minero? —fruncí el entrecejo —. ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti?

—Porque cuando él canta hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar —murmuró.

Me quedé pensando en lo que mi papá me había dicho, la niña parecía una niña común, no llevaba grandes ropas y la mujer que la llevaba de la mano no se parecía en nada a ella, era rubia y su cabellera estaba recogida con un hermoso tocado, sus ojos eran incluso más azules que los de mi padre y llevaba un hermoso vestido color cereza.

Cuando me nombraron me puse de pie junto al resto de los niños que estaban en mi grupo, habían niños como yo, con los que mamá decía que debía hacer amigos y también habían niños que eran de piel oscura, pero todos parecían muy amistosos y no veía más diferencia que la del color de piel y quizá, la ropa.

Miré a mi papá que estaba entre todos los papás esperando que sus hijos ingresaran a la escuela, no quería que se fuera, pero él me había dicho que tenía que ser un niño valiente si es que quería quedarme con la panadería y ser un buen panadero, así que aguanté el llanto y el nudo de la garganta cuando vi que se iba, no quería que se fuese, así que lo miré entre las personas hasta que ya lo perdí de vista.

—Peeta —dijo uno de mis hermanos cuando vio que me había quedado fuera del grupo en el que debía estar.

El día parecía eterno, si hubiese sabido ver la hora no hubiese sido gran diferencia, parecía que no avanzaba para nada, pero cuando estaba pensando que de seguro papá estaría haciendo el pan de la tarde, me di cuenta que la niña que mi papá había señalado estaba en mi mismo grupo. No lo olvidé por sus lindas trencitas y su vestidito con cuadros rojos.

Cuando salimos al recreo, ella se fue a un columpio y se sentó a jugar en él. Cada vez que la miraba me preguntaba si sería verdad lo que mi papá me había contado. ¿Existiría alguien que pudiese hacer callar a los pájaros con su canto? Nunca había oído algo así.

—¿Tú eres Peeta? —dijo un niño a mis espaldas.

—Sí —murmuré sin dejar de mirar como el vestido de la niña se movía con el viento.

—Te he visto en la panadería —dijo el niño.

Quizá hubiese hablado más con él si no fuese porque la niña había dejado el columpio y ahora caminaba directamente hasta donde yo estaba. Mi corazón comenzó a latir asustado, quizá se había dado cuenta que yo la estaba mirando y me diría algo que no sabría cómo responder. Miré hacía el suelo para evitar que ella se diera cuenta que estaba rojo como un tomate, pero ella sólo pasó por mi lado dejando un exquisito aroma a lavanda.

—¿Qué te pasa? —dijo el niño aún a mi lado.

—¿Juguemos? —sonreí nervioso.

Cuando el día parecía que iba a acabar, tuvimos nuestra última clase, la profesora de música se había sentado sobre la mesa, en vez de la silla. Mi mamá me habría tironeado las orejas si hubiese hecho eso. La señorita que hacía música siempre preguntaba lo mismo, según mis hermanos, pedía que alguien cantara. Así que no me asombré cuando ella apareció sonriente, me dediqué a mirar el árbol que estaba fuera y los parajitos que estaban en él.

—Niños —sonrió la profesora —. ¿Quién de ustedes se sabe la canción del valle?

Algunos levantaron la mano, yo me la sabía, mi papá la había cantado para mí una vez, pero no me gustaba cantar, así como a mi papá tampoco, por lo que supe que sería mejor callarme. No me sorprendió ver a la niña levantar la mano tan rápidamente como pestañeo. La profesora la subió a un taburete y pidió silencio al curso.

—¿Cómo te llamas, querida? —sonrió la profesora.

—Katniss Everdeen —murmuró la niña con un hilo de voz.

—Bien niños, por favor silencio que Katniss va a cantarnos la canción del valle —dijo la profesora dejando a la niña sola delante del curso.

Cuando ella comenzó a cantar no reconocí su voz, era diferente a cuando había dicho su nombre, parecía melodiosa como si hubiese estado tomando miel, de inmediato miré hacía el árbol donde estaban los pajarillos y estos se habían callado ante la voz de la niña. Se veía tan linda cantando como se oía su voz, mi corazón latía más fuerte que cuando andaba corriendo y parecía querer salirse por mi boca. Intenté respirar lo menos posible para no distraerme y poder escuchar su voz, la sala estaba en completo silencio y la profesora parecía tan maravillada como el resto. Cuando Katniss terminó se bajó del taburete y se fue a sentar a su sitio en medio de copiosos aplausos, pero a pesar que ella había dejado de cantar, yo seguía escuchando su dulce voz en mi cabeza, durante el resto del día no pude oír otra cosa que no fuese su voz dulce cantándome. Después de eso quise ir a la escuela todos los días incluso cuando estaba enfermo.

—¿Cómo van las clases? —sonrió mi papá esa tarde.

—La niña que apuntaste canta tan lindo que los pájaros de la ventana se quedaron callados —sonreí —. Y me gustó mucho escucharla cantar.

Mi papá sonrió mientras acariciaba mi cabeza alborotándome el cabello.

Los días en la escuela dejaron de pasar lento y Katniss seguía viniendo a clases sin faltar ningún día, a veces en Música la profesora le hacía cantar cualquier canción y todos la escuchábamos felices, sobre todo yo, que no había dejado de oírla desde el primer día. Me gustaba tanto mirarla y escucharla que quise hablar con ella muchas veces, pero ella siempre parecía desaparecer cuando la andaba buscando.

—¿Papá? —le llamé —. ¿Dónde estás?

Mi papá respondió dentro de la despensa donde se guardaban los quintales de harina para el pan, así que caminé hasta allí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

—Papá ¿Qué hiciste tú para conquistar a la mamá de Katniss? —pregunté sin miedo.

Mi papá estaba sorprendido, lo supe porque sus mejillas se volvieron rojas al igual que cuando mi mamá me pilla comiéndome el pan caliente con mantequilla.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —murmuró —. Tu madre se enojaría si…

—¿Alguna vez le dijiste que te gustaba?

—Peeta —dejó el saco de harina en el suelo —. Nunca le dije a la madre de esa niña que me gustaba, me daba mucha vergüenza decírselo.

Ese día supe que no podía quedarme callado como mi papá, iría a buscar a Katniss en el recreo y le diría que me gustaba, así cuando ella cantase y aunque otro niño se enamorara de ella, ella sabría que yo la vi primero. Ese día en clases, me sorprendió ver el puesto de Katniss vacío, la profesora de historia nos dijo que había habido un accidente en la mina y que los papás de varios compañeros habían muerto. El papá de Katniss también.

—¿Qué te pasa, Peeta? —preguntó mi papá cuando me vio llegar de la escuela.

—Nada —susurré dejando caer el bolso en el suelo.

—Sabes que puedes decírmelo —no respondí —. Supongo que es porque el papá de la niña murió en la mina.

Ese fue el primer día que mi papá me dejó hacer pan solo, tenía ya once años. Mi papá no habló nunca más de Katniss ni de su mamá, ni de nada relacionado con ella. La veía de vez en cuando en la escuela, pero nunca me atrevía a hablarle, además ella no parecía interesada en hablar con el resto. Tampoco se había levantado a cantar en las clases de música, ya no se ofrecía de voluntaria para nada y todo el mundo había notado lo delgada que estaba, pero nadie había dicho ni hecho nada por ella.

La miraba cuando iba a las clases de gimnasia, cuando estaba sentada en las orillas de la escalera, siempre con la mirada vacía hacía el frente y sola. No sonreía nunca y tampoco parecía importarle lo que ocurría en su entorno, había bajado las marcas de la escuela y ya nadie se molestaba en darle las condolencias, quería hacer algo por ella, pero me daba vergüenza y no sabía qué.

—Peeta —ordenó mi madre esa tarde de lluvia —, tu padre no se siente bien y tus hermanos ya hicieron el pan, así que vigila el horno que no se vaya a quemar, yo iré a ver quién demonios está hurgueteando los basureros.

Me quedé pensando en Katniss, siempre pensaba en ella, en lo linda que se había vuelto y siempre me preguntaba cómo se oiría su voz ahora que había crecido, quizá no hubiese perdido ese don que tenía cuando cantaba, a lo mejor podría conseguir dinero cantando en el bar de Sae la grasienta o quizá podría lavar ropa o los platos en alguna parte.

—Estos malditos niños de la Veta, que andan revolviendo la basura como perros sarnosos —dijo entre dientes mi mamá cuando volvió de la calle.

Me acerqué a la ventana y vi que frente a mí había una niña envuelta en un saco viejo debajo de un árbol, se había puesto a llover tan fuerte que dentro de poco el agua le calaría los huesos, pero ella seguía ahí. Agudicé la vista y limpié el vidrio, el corazón casi se me detuvo al comprobar que era Katniss.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo papá desde su habitación.

—Andan los chicos hambrientos y mugrosos de la Veta revolviendo el basurero —gritó enfadada mientras recogía los panes que no se habían vendido hacía días y los rallaba para hacer una sopa.

Cuando abrí el horno para ver cómo estaban los panes, estos estaban bien, quise robar uno para dárselo a Katniss, pero mi mamá los tendría contados y si faltaba uno de ellos, de seguro me acusaría a mí por haberlo robado. De seguro a Katniss el olor a pan caliente debía estarla matando de hambre allí fuera. Saqué el pan cuidadosamente y me di cuenta de lo que podía hacer para ayudarla. Dejé caer dos de ellos a las brazas calientes y se quemaron, además de estar envueltos en ceniza.

—¡¿Qué demonio has hecho? —chilló mi madre al ver que había quemado dos panes —. ¡Eres un chiquillo estúpido, ese pan ni siquiera podríamos comerlo nosotros, ¿Cómo se te ocurre desperdiciar el trabajo de tu padre y de tus hermanos? —levantó su mano y la dejó caer con toda su fuerza en contra de mi rostro.

El ardor de mi mejilla era intenso, aún sentía el golpe en ella, había caído al suelo cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho mi madre, sólo eso fue lo que logró quitarme el dolor del rostro.

—¡Ve a darle ese pan al chancho! —gritó y salió de la habitación despotricando en mi contra.

Cuando salí a abrir la puerta, vi que Katniss aún estaba allí, envuelta en, la que seguramente, sería la cazadora de su padre. Estaba toda empapada y levantó los ojos cuando sintió que la puerta se había abierto. Miré para ambos lados, comprobando que mi madre no estuviese cerca y le lancé ambos panes en su dirección. Hubiese deseado entregárselos en sus propias manos y haberle dicho que corriese tan fuerte como pudiese, pero estaba seguro que si volvía mojado, recibiría otro cachetazo, por lo que sonreí nervioso y volví a cerrar la puerta.

Esa tarde, mientras hacía el glaseado de la torta de exhibición, no pude dejar de pensar en Katniss y en aquellos panes, el rostro se me había inflamado y se había vuelto rojo y luego morado, pero aún así no me arrepentía de nada. Esa fue la primera torta que decoré pensando en que algún día haría una exclusivamente para ella. Ese día supe, a pesar que nunca le había hablado y probablemente no le hablaría nunca más, ella sabría que existía y de cierta manera, yo sabría que mediante ese mínimo gesto le había dicho que la amaba, incluso si ella no lo sabía.

—Peeta —sonrió Katniss —. Prim y Finn han oído esa historia tantas veces que ya estarán agotados.

—Es la única historia que les puedo contar con un final feliz —murmuró.

—Papi, papi —le tironeo la camisa —. ¿Podemos dormir con ustedes?

—No, no, no —sonrió Katniss —. Se van a dormir a sus camas, de inmediato.

Los niños se marcharon dejándonos a solas, Katniss se acurrucó en mis brazos, dándome ese calor único que había llenado todo cuando ya no quedaba nada, era el único rayo de esperanza cuando se había perdido y aunque, las cosas habían cambiado lo suficiente como para tener una vida feliz, sabía que sin ella jamás lo hubiese logrado.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurró Katniss sin abrir los ojos.

—En lo hermoso que cantas —susurré —. Deberías cantar para mí.

Entonces escuché su suave y melodiosa voz, cerré los ojos para oírla mejor y allí estaba, la niña de vestido a cuadros rojo, con sus pequeñas trenzas a los lados, cantando orgullosa una hermosa canción y haciéndome olvidar todo, allí estaba la misma chica que me robó el corazón con su voz, la que me salvó la vida mucho antes de estar en la arena, esa chica que llenó mi corazón y mi alma con simplemente ser ella y a la que hoy, increíblemente, llamo esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Inaugurando nuevo Fandom.<strong>

_Me encanta The Hunger Games y que mejor manera de esperar la película que escribiendo un One short de esta estupenda saga._

_Esta fue una idea que surgió de repente y supongo que no es para nada original, a más de alguna se le debe haber ocurrido pensar en Peeta._

_Pero supongo que nunca está demás hacer aportes ¿no?_

_Muchos cariños a todas, espero sus mensajitos._

**_Manne Van Necker_**


End file.
